Time Forgets
by dancingangel94
Summary: Dewey/Gale fluff. Gale wakes up after a long and passionate night with Dewey and enjoys some memories. Set during Scream 3. Please read & review! Dewey/Gale are the best couple ever. :) Rated T for language & adult relationship


_**Hi everyone! Here goes another little story about Gale/Dewey. I've always been obsessed with that couple and always thought the Scream fandom lacked in fanfiction about these two. So, I am trying to change that! Please enjoy the story, and if there is anything you think I should improve – just let me know. Oh, and please do leave a review, because these make my day and inspire me to write more. ^_^ I promise to start a longer story about Dewey/Gale soon, but until then, enjoy the short ones.**_

**Time Forgets**

It was still dark outside when she suddenly woke up, feeling her lover's soft warm breath caressing her skin. Gale tried to fall back asleep, but it didn't seem to work. She quietly sighed and moved closer to the man, nestling herself on his warm torso.

"This night was something else", Gale thought to herself. It definitely wasn't something she had planned on, but she undoubtedly relished every second of it. Dewey's chest was slowly going up and down. His face looked so peaceful and boyishly innocent. Gale smiled reluctantly, unable to fight his charm. Something about this man always made her lose all control. The warm and loving gleam of his eyes ravished her heart and made her want to forget everything and be his till the last drop.

That was what happened last night in a nutshell. Gale smiled again, reminiscing. They met up for a coffee and ended up fighting – a familiar scenario. "That cheap little whore has no right to meddle into my personal business!", she yelled, mad beyond measure. It looked like Jennifer knew everything there was to know about her personality "Well, you wrote a freaking book about all that!", Dewey snapped, and before either of them could understand what was going on, Dewey fiercely pushed Gale against the nearest wall and hungrily reached for her lips. The woman didn't expect that, but still met his lips with readiness and delight. As always, she was losing all control around that man. Dewey was both rough and passionate, gently biting her neck, covering her luscious skin with fiery kisses. He held Gale tight, and she could feel his muscles under his clothes. She couldn't leave even if she tried.

Dewey looked so cutely tranquil in his sleep that Gale had to fight the desire to kiss his soft lips. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to", Dewey whispered to her under his breath after deepening the kiss last night and reaching for her breasts. Gale only moaned instead of an answer and readily let him tear through her clothes.

That was one sleepless night for these two. Gale chuckled a bit, thinking of how hungrily and passionately Dewey had made love to her that night. His warm loving hands, his soft whispers, his sweet lips now echoed through her very soul. "Princess, please, just stay with me, I'd do anything for you, just be with me", he whispered into her ear desperately before falling asleep. Gale only smiled sadly: she'd give anything to stay with this man, but it was a lot more difficult than he could ever realize.

She had her career. She couldn't just abandon all she'd been striving for. It gave her something she's been chasing after since childhood: security. Or so she thought.

Besides, there was another reason, one she couldn't confess even to her own self.

She didn't really feel worthy of him and what he wanted to give her.

Dewey moved in his sleep a little, a joyful and yet nonchalant smile curving his lips. Gale fought back the tears that were ready to stream down her cheeks, and gently stroked his chest, not sure if he was conscious of anything.

To her sheer surprise, Dewey wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close on his shoulder. She inhaled his sweet, well-known and dearly loved smell, and closed her eyes. Dewey gently kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her shiny soft hair.

"I really love you, my beautiful angel", he said quietly, relishing this rare moment of closeness.

Gale just silently kissed his neck, and it sent shivers down his entire body. It was nearly morning, and dawn was close. She would be leaving soon, and they both knew it. Nothing was certain and nothing was permanent, as always. It seemed like both of them have grown accustomed to that. Neither of them knew what the future holds, but they held each other at that moment and for a moment, that was enough.


End file.
